In cameras employing a phase detection method for a focus detection, there is an art that detects a defocus amount of an optional subject among distant subjects and near subjects by previously dividing a focus detection signal sequence used for a calculation in a range sensor, if the distant subjects and the near subjects are present in the same photographic screen, for example.